


Rhythm

by punchbag_mcshizzle



Series: Fic Gifts [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little angsty, dance, for the pjo discord server valentines gift exchange, frazel-mentioned - Freeform, nico's heart breaks, solangelo, will does it unintentionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchbag_mcshizzle/pseuds/punchbag_mcshizzle
Summary: His crush started of with a dance, followed by a heartache and then hopefully, the possibility of it being something more.





	

"Nico, please?"

"Hazel, you know how much I hate being in a crowd" Nico reasoned to his sister as the smell of Bacon and Eggs started filling their kitchen area.

"That smells good" Hazel blatantly ignored her brother as she began setting the table for the two of them.

"Bacon always smells good" Nico placed the plate of Bacon on the table before rushing back quickly to grab the plate of scrambled eggs. Two separate plates of pancakes and toasts were also already on the table "Also, don't ignore my words. What I just said, stands. There's no way I'm going to hang around people. Go ask Leo or Jason or even Percy, I'm sure he'll gladly help you even if he's got two left feet"

"Come on, Nico, It'll only be for a few days. Just until Frank comes back," Hazel stared at her brother, eyes looking all pleading "I just don't want to miss any of my classes and everyone else has got their partners so I need you to stand in for Frank's absence. Besides its only twenty people, it's barely a crowd"

"Three is already a crowd. I can only stand up to two people and even that's by choice" Nico voiced out "Also the fact that you've been practicing those steps for quite some time now and I do not is enough reason for me not to come"

"We both know you can pick the steps up and make all of us question our dancing skills in a couple minutes" Hazel shot her brother a 'don't even deny' it look when Nico tried to argue "Also, just saying, you should have serious problem issues on your social skills" Nico scoffed at his sister's words.

"Says the girl who's as much into anti-socializing as I am before she met someone"

"I wasn't anti-socializing. I'm just a bit shy and awkward around people" Hazel came to her own defense "But enough of that. If you agree, to be Frank's proxy, I'll stop Percy and Jason with trying to hook you up?"

"I have my own ways of avoiding their attempts. They're named Annabeth and Piper, works almost every time. I recommend it, really"

"Come on, Nico! Please? I won't nag for you to make your bed for an entire month?"

"Really tempting offer. I don't get it why you two insists on getting dancing lessons anyway" Nico poured himself a cup of coffee "I don't think being pro dancers is required for that dance party your attending"

"Don't just call it a dance party. It's special cause it's for Valentines Day"

* * *

"Ah, yes. The day sappy romantic people uses as an excuse to be a bit more sappier than they already are. And an excuse to have a lot of sex and eat lots of chocolates without being too guilty about it."

"Oh my god, stop that" Hazel looked at her brother with a disapproving look before letting out a sigh "Come on, Nico. Don't be such a bitter melon about it. Just because you're single this year, as is with the other previous years doesn't mean you should be all sulky. If only you've actually attended all those blind dates we've set you up with, you wouldn't be lonely right now"

"I am not being bitter. Just a practical talker, in the end, it's just a dance like any other anyway"

"Aww, you poor soul. Don't worry, you'll understand how special it is once you get to dance with someone you like" Hazel smiled dreamily "It'll be such a great feeling, I assure you"

"Yeah, that's quite unlikely to ever happen"

Hazel wanted to argue but in the end deciding against it. She can always laugh at Nico's face and tell him 'I told you so' once it happens anyway.

* * *

It was no surprise for Nico when he found himself attending Hazel's class despite all his earlier protest. He should already know by now that he can actually never say no to his sister despite his many attempts.

To his surprise, he actually found the whole dancing class experience quite enjoyable at most. It was a totally good experience if not for a few of the dancer's continuous whining that they've started to sound all bitchy to Nico's ears.

"I can see you're that good of a dancer, what with all your moves that had put all of ours to shame. So, excuse me for asking but why are you even here?" Nico's head turned towards the direction of the voice and he suddenly felt unable to process and connect rational words. First, the guy to his own credit has got the looks. Next, has Nico told anyone before how much he's not good with human interaction? No? Yeah, see? He's not good with people.

"Uh, T-thanks?"

Thankfully, Hazel managed to save him before he ended up embarrassing himself.

"Nico's a great dancer but a terrible instructor. Trust me, we've tried learning from him" Hazel sounded amused as she wrapped an arm around Nico "That and he still intimidates Frank quite a lot"

"I do?" Nico actually blinked, the awkwardness he had with having to talk to a stranger seemingly gone all of a sudden. Maybe, it's because he finds comfort in Hazel's presence "And I thought I actually already tuned it down a few notches. All good then, Frank should know not to mess with you or he'll be hearing from me"

"Yeah, you should try eating healthier stuff before trying. You know that he'll have no problems picking you up like a potato sack right?"

"I thought you already know that there are quite a few advances in being small knowing that we're around the same height" Nico let out a teasing smirk "That and when all things get too troublesome, I can always run to Reyna"

"Cheater. We all know how much Reyna is fond of you. That girl scares the shit out of all of us but with you, she acts like a protective mama bear. And I thought overprotective Jason is already some force to be reckoned with"

"What can I say? I know how to properly bribe people to my side" Hazel actually stuck her tongue at those words.

The blond guy lets out an amused chuckle but quickly stopped when the sibling's attention went to him. "Sorry, can't help but hear your conversation. Ignore me, please"

"It's all fine, Will" Hazel smiled before pointing at Nico "Anyway, this is Nico the second best guy in my life-

-since when was I number two? Thought I was your number one guy? Should I intimidate Frank more?" Nico raised a brow, "I thought as your brother, you love me more than you do your boyfriend. It's like an unspoken rule, Hazel"

"Ah, don't worry about it. Frank is my number three. Dad takes the first spot, sorry not really sorry" Hazel crossed her arms with a playful smirk "So you get the second best spot"

Nico's eyes widened albeit a little "Unacceptable. Yeah, I'm gonna have a serious talk with Dad about that next family dinner"

Hazel just looked at her brother all fondly and was about to say something but stopped when her phone let out a beep.

"Lunch with Jason and Piper. You up for it?"

"Yeah, sure thing" Nico gave a brief nod before looking directly at Will. Somehow, he doesn't mind the other's presence. If ever, it's actually something welcoming "Sorry but we have to go"

"It's no big deal. Hope we can talk longer next time, though. If there's a next time, that is"

"Yeah, I guess. I'll be Hazel's company here for the unforeseeable future anyway so there's always a chance"

"That would be great" Nico's hand was grabbed by Hazel before he can utter another word. He gave a brief nod as Will waved a goodbye.

Nico wondered that night how easy it had been for him to talk with the guy. The words had flown freely, almost effortless. As if he had been talking with him for years and not for just a brief moment.

* * *

The next day, Nico had the opportunity to try and dance with Will Solace.

To his own surprise, he found himself enjoying it more than he expected he would.

He noticed how with all the people he had danced with in the past, his hands seem to perfectly fit Will's the most. Or how of all people he had partnered up, their rhythm seems to be most synchronized. It doesn't even matter that it was their first time dancing together as a duo, moving around to the song with Will seems to feel enchanting and happy and just plain good. Heck, Nico didn't even care that Will had stepped on his foot three times in a row.

Will's embarrassed cheeks as he tries to apologize profusely is such a sight to behold after all.

"You need to step back a little bit to give space for your next move. Not by much, maybe a half foot. That way, you'll avoid accidentally tripping on your own foot"

"Like this?" Will follow as instructed.

"Yeah. That's good"

"I don't see how Hazel thinks you're bad with teaching people. I find your instructions easier to follow than our own dance coach"

"Well, perhaps your just a pretty damn good listener or maybe, I'm simply that special" Nico joked as the music finally began fading, signaling the end of the dance. Will simply let out a soft laugh as he reached out for his water bottle.

Nico stood there dumbfounded. Since when does he find someone's laughter as something enchanting and melodious?

Before they parted ways, he was so sure now that he's developed a crush on the other.

* * *

It had been the fifth day of him accompanying Hazel when he noticed a guy he had never seen before waiting outside. Most probably to pick someone from the class. The guy, through Nico's own observation, do have a certain kind of good looks on him. Though, he certainly wasn't the type Nico would go for.

Nico felt his heart crashing when Will of all people had approached the guy and gave him a quick hug and a kiss.

Of course, Will is taken. Why should it be a surprise to Nico? Wishful thinking? Too bad then, not all your hopes comes true.

It was his fault for having an unnecessary crush on someone anyway. He should have known that Will is someone that is out of his league.

To make matters worst, he saw Will and the guy approach to his direction. Nico silently cursed. Why is Hazel taking too much time in the restrooms?

"Hey, Ni- Will's voice was cut off by the sound of Nico's phone ringing. The guy had never been as thankful to cut Will's words with a simple hand gesture. Maybe, he did come out as a little rude but Nico doesn't think he can stand to be in Will's presence as of now. Even if the other had no idea he just broke his heart.

"Hey, Percy" Nico held his phone close to his ears "Sorry, I can't hear you. Hold on" He moved to another area, not bothering to give Will a single glance.

Nico found himself still pretend to talk to Percy though it had been minutes ago since the call had ended. He didn't let go, up until Will's boyfriend had practically dragged the boy out of the room.

He had never been as thankful to one of Percy's unnecessary, out of the blue calls until then.

* * *

"Are you avoiding me?" Nico inwardly cursed as Will managed to corner him the next day.

"W-why would I be avoiding you?" He looked at Will, trying to sound as he normally would around the other.

"I don't know. You tell me. You didn't even say Hi after I waved at you this morning"

Nico tried to look apologetic. And maybe, inwardly, he does mean it "Okay, Hi. There, you happy?"

Will frown at him. "Are you, okay? Are we, okay? Did I do something wrong? If I did, which I'm sure I might have done by accident, then I'm sorry"

"No!" Nico quickly shook his head "S-sorry, it's just that there's been a lot of things currently going on but we're good. I'm fine, everything's fine"

"You sure?"

Nico gave a quick nod, far too quick than he would have wanted. "Yeah"

No, actually, he's not fine. At all.

* * *

He still danced with Will Solace after that. Still held the hands he knew would never belong to him outside the confinements of the dance studio.

Nico wondered if the other noticed the lack of drive on his steps.

* * *

The supposed couple days turned into two weeks after Frank had been unable to take his flight back and had to reschedule another one. Nico, though knowing that none of it is his future brother-in-law's fault, had wanted to blame the other. He would have preferred to already cut his stay at the dance studio and thus finally avoiding Will Solace in perhaps, forever. He tried his best to stay away from Will, to forget the silly crush he developed on the other. And he won't be able to fully do that if he's still in the same room as the other.

But he can never abandon Hazel.

"Hey, Nico. Want to partner up with me?"

"Sorry, Will but I kind of need to practice with my brother so we can show the steps to Frank together" Hazel gave the blond boy and apologetic look before dragging her brother away.

"Thanks, Hazel"

"Don't mention it. It's the least I can do for you still being here despite what's happening" He smiled thankfully as he offered a hand.

Nico didn't manage to catch a certain look Will had given his way.

* * *

It's funny how one day, everything just changes without a single warning.

He had seen Will argue with his boyfriend a couple of times. Some of them even going as far as verbally shouting at each other and a slap or two from Will's direction but Nico had also witnessed how the two would be fine and acting all coupley the next day.

Still, it was surprising to still see the other inside the studio when his boyfriend should have already picked him up.

"You're actually still here?" Nico gave a questioning look at the blond. Normally, Will would be one of the first ones to get out of the room. Straight to that guy he call's his boyfriend.

Yeah. Nico's still bitter about the fact that Will's taken. He didn't manage to keep his thoughts about the other away. Go sue him.

"If it's Hazel you're looking for, she already left with a couple girls. They picked her up not too long ago" Will spoke blankly, never bothering to properly acknowledge the other's presence. Nico narrowed his eyes. Something is currently off with Will.

"Yeah, I know. I just got a text from Hazel" Nico supposedly was to pick Hazel since Frank had to be somewhere after their dance lessons. It was already too late when Hazel told him there had been a slight change in their plan and that his sister would be spending some girl bonding time with Reyna and the rest. "Why are you still here? Wasn't he supposed to have picked you up?"

"Oh, he was here earlier" Will's voice was almost inaudible.

"Where's he now?"

"I don't know. Somewhere? Probably currently exchanging saliva with the guy he dumped me for" The blond shifted only a little but it was enough for Nico to notice the other's now tear strained cheeks.

Nico found himself occupying the space beside the other. "Want to talk about it?"

When Will didn't answer, Nico assumed that the blond doesn't want to. Whatever is going on between the two, despite Nico's wish for the worst - like them breaking up. Bad thinking, he knows- he wouldn't want to force the other to speak.

"I joined the dance class for him, you know" Will finally open his mouth, "He said he wanted for me to try something new. He was so happy when I told him I'm now learning how to gracefully move my body. He was supportive, turned a lot sweeter than how he used to be. He would even buy me small gifts, almost every day you know. He wasn't like that before, hell, he even forgot our anniversary"

Will paused, "It was strange, the way he had been acting. His gestures, his apparent sweetness" The blond laughed bitterly, "Turns out, he had been two-timing me for quite some time now and today, he finally dumped me for that other guy"

"I'm sorry, Will" Nico wanted to hug the other, give a quick blame to himself for the other's suffering. Sure, he had hoped for the two to break up but seeing Will looking like how he is now, Nico wanted to hit himself hard. He doesn't like seeing him like this.

"Don't be" Will take a deep breathe "Thanks for listening. Sorry, I vented on you"

"It's not a big deal" Nico casually handed a handkerchief and silently insisted when Will won't take it. "Hazel always makes sure I have an extra. So just take it, Sunshine"

"Sunshine? That's a new nickname. Not really the personification of Sunshine now, though" Will chuckled humorlessly "Now, I don't even know where to use everything I learned. Sorry but, it looks like your teachings would have to end in vain"

Nico looked at the other before biting his lower lip. A decision having done in his head "You know, it doesn't have to go to waste"

Will look at him, confusion laced in his now puffy-red eyes. "What do you mean?"

Nico simply stood up, placed his phone on one of the empty chairs and held his hand out to the other. "Dance with me?"

"W-what?"

Nico had the nerve to roll his eyes at the other, "I said, dance with me. You know, that thing when your body would move gracefully with the music?"

Will scoffed "I know what a dancing is, di Angelo. I want to know why you'd want to do it with me?"

"Why not?"

"Because Paolo doesn't want to. Maybe that's why he left me for someone else" Will tried to act nonchalant but his facial expression managed to betray him"So, I can't see how you'd want to dance with me"

"First, do I look like a Paolo to you?" Nico raised a brow and gave the other a 'not so happy about the prospect' look "Second, what's so bad about dancing with you? I mean, we've done it before and who knows, maybe, this time around you won't be stepping on my foot"

"Hey!" Will half-yelled in protest "Not my fault I can't keep up with your moves."

Nico actually snorted at those words, "You're one fine dancer if I say so myself. So, dance with me?"

"Okay, I better put my newly acquired skills to work anyway and make sure I do great out of spite" Will finally agreed, wiping whatever is left from his tears "But, right now? There's no music"

"You don't really need music if you know the moves" Nico shrugged "But, I don't mean right now"

"So, if not now, when?"

"This Sunday, there's going to be a Valentines Day Dance and I hope we can go together?" Nico quickly shook his head at the look Will gave him "N-no, not as a couple. Just as, uh, friends"

Then his eyes widened in sudden realization. "It's a Valentines Day Dance. What the fuck am I thinking? Sorry. Just forget about it"

Will's gaze lingered for quite a bit longer than what is comfortable for Nico. Maybe, it's a bad idea. The guy just came out of a breakup after all and Nico's taking him to a dance filled with couples? What's up with that? Yeah, wrong move Nico.

But then, finally, finally he gave a nod.

"Yeah, Let's put my moves to the grooves" The blond winked at Nico but the appreciation in his eyes cannot be missed. Nico saw it but decided to not make a fuss. For now, he'll focus on making Will happy. He looked at the blond all slyly,

"Oh, gods! Please don't do that again. I'm having secondhand embarrassment right now, Solace!"

Will just laughed at him.


End file.
